


It's About Who You Know

by theydonotmove



Series: The City is At War [5]
Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-22
Updated: 2014-01-22
Packaged: 2018-01-09 15:37:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 10
Words: 9,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1147704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theydonotmove/pseuds/theydonotmove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Erik's latest mission, given to him by his constantly horny boyfriend, is to get the new girl, Angel, into bed with them. Charles, in the meantime, has decided to make things interesting and seduce the perpetually stoned Sean at the same time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted here: http://xmen-firstkink.livejournal.com/8700.html?thread=19267580#t19267580

By January of their junior year Charles and Erik were pretty used to having guest stars in their bedroom, and there were certain rules becoming implicit. 

Firstly, their company were sexual toys and not much more. Of course they made sure their toys got off, and that they didn’t actually make anyone cry (in a bad way, Alex still tears up with a cock in him), but CharlesandErik was much more important. 

Secondly, and this rule they were both surprised to discover, no one touches Erik at all without Charles‘ permission. Charles didn’t mind how far Erik went with the seduction without him (not that Erik went anywhere, but that’s another story), but God help the soul who made the first move on him without consulting Charles. People expected Erik to be the possessive one, and he would (and has) beat someone if Charles didn’t appreciate their advances, but Charles was the one you had to watch for.

The third rule stemmed from an old insecurity of Erik’s surrounding Charles sexual identity as a true bisexual. Sure Erik swung that way (there wasn’t much either of them would refuse to do in bed), but he knew unlike himself Charles might have had a girlfriend if they weren’t together. So rule three was that Charles does not touch women without Erik present. This rule was self-imposed as Erik claimed to be over this (and mostly he was, they had both proven they were for keeps), but Erik appreciated it just the same. 

Still, it was usually Charles who suggested the women they bring to bed (with the exception of Raven who was almost always implicitly invited, and Moira Mactaggart who Erik would someday fuck if it was the last thing the three of them did) which is what made the day Angel Salvadore came to town so surprising. 

“Darling, you’re drooling.”

“I am not.”

“No,” Charles agreed, dabbing at his lover’s chin with his sleeve, “that would be terribly uncouth. You are, however, ogling a hole through that girl’s dress and” he slid a hand between Erik’s legs, “half hard in your trousers from it.”

“Honestly, Charles, I was just curious about the new student.”

“Mmhm.” Charles gave Erik’s cock a slight squeeze though the fabric of his pants to make his point. 

“It’s already lunch and you haven’t even sucked me off yet today, of course I’m getting hard. You have me trained like Pavlov’s dogs.”

“Mmhm.”

“What. What do you want from me.”

“I want what you want. And right now I’d say you’d like to drag the Latina sophomore back to your cave by the hair and fuck her until she can’t walk. That’s something I’d like to see. Maybe when you’re done with her I’ll lick her clean for you and then you can do it all over again.”

Erik moaned softly as Charles began to suck on his earlobe, a move that would normally have Erik’s eyes rolling gently toward the back of his head. The fact that they remained fixed on the new girl just proved Charles‘ point. 

“Now. Go talk to her and then you can fuck me instead of your math class. Hell, you can fuck me in your math class, I don’t care, just get started on getting that piece of ass in our bed.”

“Yes, dear.”


	2. Chapter 2

Charles watched as Erik swaggered over to the new girl. Damn, that boy was going to be arrested one day for possession of that ass. Well, if we’re talking ownership it might actually be Charles who would have to take the charges. 

“Dude, who’s your boy talking to?”

Charles’ revery was interrupted by someone flopping down heavily into the seat next him. He looked up to see a mass of ginger curls and sun-browned freckles. 

“Sean, yeah?”

“Yeah.” The boy tilted his head like a hyper cocker-spaniel and asked again, “So, who’s the chick?”

Charles looked at him thoughtfully. He was cute, in a teenaged sort of way. The impish grin, the slim chest. But Charles could see the nicotine stains on his fingers, the hickey on his neck. This boy just begged to be debauched, and clearly he had been. Repeatedly.

It was the lips that did it. The boy’s lips were even redder than Charles‘ own and if there was anything Charles had learned from Erik’s systematic adoration of his body, it was that lips that full and red just begged to be fucked. 

So it was decided.

“I don’t know. Some bitch. Who the fuck cares.” He topped it with mopping at his eyes a bit as he picked up his bag and tried to leave in a hurry.

“Charles? What’s the matter?” Sean grabbed at his wrist and the older boy just pulled away. 

“I have to go.”

Sean just stared after him, a little confused. He looked back to where Erik had his hands on the new Latina Goddess. Oh. Poor guy.

He stayed there to eat his lunch. It wasn’t until the bell rang that he noticed Charles had left a book behind in his haste. 

~~~~

“Hello, my name is Charles Xavier.” Charles wanted Erik to make a move so badly, he might as well have some fun with it.

Angel turned away from the vending machine to see the tall chiseled perfection of a junior that was addressing her. “You can call me Angel.”

“I would have anyway.”

Angel blushed. And giggled. The line was pure cheese, but coming from a guy that hot her aversion to dairy really didn’t apply. “I’m new here.”

“I know.”

“Let me guess, because you would have noticed a girl who looks like me.”

“No, because only new kids don’t know that B7 jams every time. You’ll be waiting for that Twix for a long time.” Angel must have pouted a bit because he drew in close and said right in her ear, “and yeah, no one in this place has legs that would look so good tucked over my shoulders.” Angel shuddered a bit and he let her go. That should have been creepy, should have been the red fucking flag the logic centre of Angel’s brain was screaming it was, but damn if she wasn’t wet. “Try B8, more often than not you’ll get two.”

“What?” 

“Your Twix. Try B8.”

She did and sure enough two candy bars dropped down. Angel knew exactly what she was doing when she bent right over in her short little dress to pick them up. To this day she hasn’t regretted it for a second. 

She pretended she didn’t notice the effect her ass waving in the air had on Erik. She asked sweetly, “Want one?” 

He ignored her offer to counter, “Maybe I could show you around sometime? Say tomorrow night?”

“I don’t think that’ll really help me get to know the school any better.”

“Trust me, Angel,” he said her name like it really was just a sexy pet-name, “all you need to know about this school happens at night.”


	3. Chapter 3

Erik’s math class was his only AP class that year and since it took place during normal math 12, the ‘smart’ class was relocated to one of the science labs. Erik had looked everywhere for Charles after playing with Angel and found him in none of his usual spots (read: the places they usually fucked). So he figured, what the hell, and actually went to his freaking math class. 

About 20 minutes into the tedious equation practice, when Erik was getting extra fidgety (he hadn’t been kidding earlier - Pavlov’s. Freaking. Dog.) he received a rather interesting text from his brat of a boyfriend: ‘I thought I told you you could fuck me in your math class.’ 

Erik looked around him, surely he didn’t mean ... And then he spotted the supply closet. He slipped from his chair as quietly as he could, the old crone at the front of the room didn’t even look up, and made his way to the door on the side of the classroom. He peeked inside and sure enough there, amongst the test tubes and bunsen burners, was the Xavier heir with his pants around his knees and four fingers up his own ass.

“Jesus Christ,” was all Erik got out before he was dragged by the collar into the closet and onto the hot mouth of his boyfriend, the door clicking shut behind him.

They wasted very little time. Erik barely had his pants undone before he picked up Charles and spun them around so that the smaller boy’s back slammed against the door. “Don’t you think we ought to be a little quieter, darling?”

“Then shut up,” Erik growled before claiming Charles‘ lips again. He pulled Charles’ hand away from himself, still pining him to the wall, and in the same breath shoved into him roughly. 

Charles let out a surprised yell that morphed into a cry of pleasure as Erik bottomed out inside him. The taller boy eased out again and slammed back up, recreating Charles’ noises. All thoughts of ‘quieter’ disappeared as they found a rhythm. They got louder and louder until Charles came with a high keen, Erik with a grunt and a palm slammed on the door.

Erik slowly eased Charles back onto his own feet and they rearranged their clothing slowly as they were reluctant to part at the lips. When they were fully dressed Erik took a moment to look around the small closet, they had broken a bit of glassware in their fervor. Suddenly, it hit Erik what they’d just done. “I fucking love you, you know that.”

“I love you too, Darling. Now let’s go talk strategy on your new girlfriend.”

With that they left the closet to find 30 heads turned towards them with identical wide eyes and gaping fish expressions. The teacher still hadn’t looked up from her desk, had anyone checked recently to make sure she wasn’t dead?

“What?” Charles asked. “You’ve seen us come out of the closet before.”


	4. Chapter 4

Breakfast in the Xavier household was an event. You were expected at the table, dressed and ready at 7:30 sharp when the maid would bring in all manner of painstakingly prepared foods fit to start you on your day. Or at least that was the idea.

It was around the time that Charles began high school that Brian started to be too busy to sit down and eat, opting instead for a piece of toast hastily buttered and most often then left behind on the counter around 6:00. Sharon tried for a while after that, sitting in tense silence for her chance to escape, more reminiscent of a four year old Raven anxious to get down and play than of a fully grown woman starting the day with her children. She too gave up soon after that, it had always been more of Brian’s tradition anyway. And, if we’re being honest, her predilection to the bottle made it more and more difficult to get out of bed that early in the morning, but when is an Xavier ever honest?

Charles and Raven have managed to uphold the tradition, though. Erik refuses to join them as “The morning is for sleeping, you freaks, none of us go to school before 9 anyway if we go at all, why the fuck would you get out of bed before 8:50?” But still, every morning (with the exception of a hangover or two on Raven’s part), 7:30 sharp, they sit down and have breakfast together.

They had tried to convince the servants that they didn’t need their breakfast to be served to them anymore - they could sleep in - but they wouldn’t have it. They still serve the breakfast every morning (today was eggs florentine) but have learned to stay out of the room after that.

Charles and Raven have also decided between them that the rule about being dressed no longer holds. 

“Oh brother, dear,” said Raven, affecting the pompous upstate New York accent she never had inherited. 

Charles curved an eyebrow at her over his orange juice but remained silent. Raven wanted something. 

“I’ve been thinking.” She stood from her chair and made her way around to his side of the breakfast table, leaning her hip against it once she was in front of him. She wasn’t wearing anything beyond her fluffy white bath robe. 

“Ah. So you do want something, then.” He was stating the obvious, but he pulled her down to straddle his lap in his chair suggesting he was willing to negotiate. 

“About this latest conquest of yours,” she continued as though she hadn’t been interrupted let alone suddenly in a very intimate position with her brother. She could feel him start to stir under his silk pajama bottoms - the matching shirt had not made an appearance this morning. 

“So you’ve noticed our newest game. What about him?” He asked this while gently brushing the hair from Raven’s neck so he could suck and lap at the skin there. 

“Her.”

That made Charles raise his head briefly, but his next question was spoken from between the folds of Raven’s bathrobe as he explored the inner curve of her breasts. “Getting adventurous are we?”

She slipped her fingers encouragingly into his soft hair. “Like you haven’t practically pulled up a chair to the sight of Emma and I before. Plus, you’ve seen this new chick, right? I mean, if even your gay as balls boyfriend is tripping over himself trying to fuck her ...” She tugged Charles’ head up to look her in the eye. “And besides, this town is small enough that there are so few boys, I’ve got my brother sucking on my tits right now.”

Charles chuckled lightly, moving back down to resume just that. He pushed aside the fluffy cotton until both of her breasts saw cold air. He took a hardened nipple in his mouth and said around it, “I’m still going to fuck her. I won’t deny Erik that.”

“I’d never ask you to.” She pulled him up again, this time for a kiss. “I just want an in when you’re done with her.”

Charles‘ hands were sliding up his sister’s naked thighs. “And what would you give me in return?”

Something in the tone of his voice made her grind down on his lap, craving friction that silk would not easily give. 

“Raven, you know I won’t without Erik.”

She leaned in to whisper in his ear, “Good thing he’s been hiding in the doorway behind you for ten minutes then.”

Charles glanced backward briefly, just enough to glimpse that Erik was indeed standing just behind the doorframe in just his boxers, that his hand was already inside those boxers, and turned back to Raven. 

Out in the hall Erik caught the glance thrown in his direction and he knew to take that as “Tell me when to stop, otherwise I won’t.”

He watched as Charles pushed his breakfast plate away and put Raven on the table in its place. As he oh so slowly undid the knot of her robe. It fell open aside her hips and hung just barely off of her elbows. He stood up so he could kiss her, deep and slow, giving Erik ample time to step in. 

Erik made no move except to speed up the hand on his cock. 

Eventually, Charles sat back down, tonguing at her neck and breasts and navel on his way. He picked up each of her legs and placed her feet on each arm of his chair, basically putting her on display for Erik and forcing her to lean back onto her hands. He left her like that for a good minute and just before she decided to hit him, touched his tongue to her without warning. She gasped in surprise and then melted into the warm touch. Erik had to grip the base of his cock tight to keep from coming. He was determined to at least outlast Raven. Hopefully he might even get a crack at Charles when his boyfriend was finished playing with his sister.

Charles really started to go to town then. His hands explored her legs while he licked right at her centre, dipping his tongue inside briefly and out again. He repeated this until Raven’s noises had just about tipped Erik over the edge again and then focused his attention upward on her clit. He circled it with the tip of his tongue, prodding it occasionally. It wasn’t until he lay his tongue flat against her, formed a circle with his lips and sucked that Raven came with a shudder. 

Erik by this point had given up on actually getting a fuck out of this one, too turned on to even keep touching himself. His cock was poking through the fly of his boxers, dripping pre-come onto the hardwood floor of the hallway. He came when Raven did, untouched. 

He stepped into the room at that point just to watch as Charles pulled his sister in for a kiss and his cock out of his sleeping pant. He lazily beat off as they made out, Raven’s hand eventually replacing Charles’ and getting covered in come for her troubles. 

“So you’ll introduce me?”

“If you’ll help us first,” said Erik.


	5. Chapter 5

So week one at Westchester ... kinda blew.

She was waiting for her bus at the end of day three - alone, and not for the first time. 

Angel had gotten her normal welcome of course, - dropped jaws, along with instant gossip from jealous girls, and a wolf whistle here or there -- and there had been one particularly gorgeous dropped jaw among them - but for all she had a line of freshmen at her beck, she had yet to make any friends.

Which is just the first of many reasons why to this day she swears the phrase “Hey, I’m Raven Xavier,” is the most beautiful sentence in the English language.

Now, if you asked her today she’d tell you all about how that phrase was the first thing she heard her beautiful girl say. She’ll tell you how she knew right then that she had learned the name of her first love. 

And right when she’s done, Raven will tell you that the next thing out of Angel’s mouth was “Charles Xavier’s sister!?”

“You’ve met my brother?”

“I, uh, yeah. He helped me out with the vending machine.”

“Well they can be pretty tricky.”

“Huh?”

“Nothing. So where’re you from?”

“The city. Parents said something about behavioral problems and bad influences,” She waved a hand noncommittally. “I wasn’t really listening ... and here we are.”

“Behavioral problems and bad influences, huh? Sister, you are going to fit in well here.” 

“Gee, you have those way out here in the sticks too? Who would have guessed.” That had been one of Angel’s arguments to stay in the city, but apparently pointing out that maybe it was just their parenting skills that needed work did not help to convince her parents.

“Your parents have clearly never heard of a Charles Xavier party. -- I’m surprised. They normally get covered in the media as the epitome of the country’s dwindling morals.”

“Wow. How do I score an invite?”

“Oh, trust me. You’ll be invited.”

“Yeah?”

“A chick who looks like you who says my brother’s name in the tone of voice you did? Yeah.” Angel blushed at that, then floundered a bit, this was Raven’s brother they were talking about. “It’s okay. I’m pretty used to girls - and guys - falling over themselves for Charles.”

“Would it be weird if I asked you if he had a girlfriend?” 

“No. And no. No ... girlfriend.”

“Can’t believe I’m going to ask, but, boyfriend?”

“I’d get in there quick. See the redhead zoning on the bench?” Angel looked over to see a pale boy face down on one of the metal benches in front of the school, completely motionless. “Looks like he got monumentally stoned sometime in the 60s and just didn’t move or age since?” Angel nodded, ‘cause yeah, with the Lennon sunglasses and joint in his fingers, he did. “That’s Sean. He’s been nosing around Charles for a while now and my brother doesn’t really date more than one person at a time.”

“But he does ... I mean he’s ... ”

“Oh, he doesn’t just bat for both teams, he plays every position.” 

“That’s ...”

“Ridiculously hot?”

“Why would you ... I mean, he’s your brother.”

“Hey, you just had that look. When people interested in Charles find that out they either back off or cream in their pants a bit like you just did. There’s really no middle ground.”

“Uh, my bus is here.” Angel felt a bit like she was losing at that old drama game where you try to scare the other person off, but she wasn’t lying, her bus really had come. “It was nice meeting you.”

“Same here. Remember to watch out for shaggable redheads.” 

As Angel ran off for the bus she didn’t see the real Charles come up behind Raven. Nor did she hear anything that followed. 

“Well?”

“According to plan, boss. And I didn’t even tell a single lie.”

“And Sean?”

“... Pliant.” She gave her brother a quick kiss on the lips. “I’d get cracking,” she said before pulling away.

“Yes, ma’am,” he replied with the pout he usually reserved for those occasions when she and Erik had him strapped to a bed and a riding crop in hand.

Raven just rolled her eyes. “Maybe later. Now go get ‘em, tiger.” 

“Yes, ma’am.”


	6. Chapter 6

It was louder, somehow now. Like there were more people around all of a sudden. Wait. Bell? Sean lifted his head weakly and cocked an eye open. Yellow. Bus. Yes, bell. 

Evidently the school day was over.

He put his head back to the bench. Too many people. They were loud.

“You are allowed to go home once the bell rings, you know.” British. Boy. Invisible? No. Ah, eyes closed. Charles!

“Charles!”

“Yes, hello Sean. Welcome to the land of the living.”

“‘M not a zombie,” Sean mumbled into the crook of his elbow. 

“Of course not, pet.” Hair. Touching. Mmm. Charles had sat down on the bench by Sean’s tummy. Now the younger boy rolled onto his side so that his knees tucked around Charles. Charles continued to thread his fingers through fire-engine red locks. “I believe you have one of my books.”

“S’at home.” Charles. Warm.

“Come on.” Oh. Standing. “Let’s get you home, tuck you up in bed, and see if we can’t find that book, hmm?”

“No bed. Erik kill.” Charles’ neck smelt like marshmallows and whiskey. 

“Erik’s not going to kill you.”

“No! Because he broke up with you! For the new girl!” Wow. Blue eyes.

“Shh, not so loud, pet.” 

“Shhh.” Shhh was a fun word to say. “Shhhhhhhh.” 

“Yes, shh. Now, my car is this way. There’s a chap.” 

Soon enough Charles had Sean flat on his back in bed, begging for him. Problem was, he was a bit ahead of schedule. 

“Kiss me.”

Well, that was one direct order Charles always obeyed.

He had his book in hand and was almost out the door, but at Sean’s words he stopped and turned. The boy was sprawled on his back, arms crossed at the wrists above his head. Eyes closed.

Charles made his way back to the bed and knelt on the edge.

“Kiss me.” It was more of a whine now than it had been. Charles shifted so he was straddling one of Sean’s legs, one hand pinning his wrists.

“Ask nicely, pet.”

Sean opened his eyes, blinked away the blurriness and met Charles’ gaze, eyes clear and beseeching. “Charles, please.” Charles leant down and touched his lips to the other boy’s gently and pulled away. Sean squirmed and bucked his hips up in need. He craned his neck up, trying to reach Charles‘ lips again, but Charles‘ pin keep him from getting very far. “Please?” 

“There’s a pet.”

This time Sean opened his mouth the moment Charles made contact. He got his desired result. Charles deepened the kiss, his tongue invading every corner of Sean’s mouth. As Sean’s bucking hips became more desperate, Charles moved his knee up to press against Sean’s erection, giving the other boy the necessary friction. Their movements got more frantic. Tongues tangled together, teeth clashed and bit. 

Slowly, Charles began to move back. He stopped kissing Sean, then released his wrists. He kept his knee in place for as long as possible. Sean was too far gone to notice anything else. By the time Charles eased off the bed, Sean simply shoved a hand down his pants and kept going. 

He passed out moments after he came, to the sound of Charles‘ Ferrari pulling away.


	7. Chapter 7

Nine that night saw Erik giving Angel a boost through the window of a science classroom on the first floor of Westchester high. “Such a gentleman, Charles,” she purred. 

His hand was hot on the back of her bare thigh. She glanced at him as his fingertips slipped under the hem of her short skirt and he gave her an apologetic look like he hadn’t meant to do it. The small smile he gave afterward told her otherwise. 

She made it through the window with surprising grace, only flashing Erik a glimpse of her panties once. Accidentally, of course. 

Erik followed after, carefully replacing the pink eraser he had left in the window jam earlier. “Shaw never checks his windows before he leaves,” he explained. “That’s lesson number one. Number two is never trust Shaw for anything else.” He looked at her then. “And don’t wear that skirt in his class.” 

“He’s a perv?”

“He’s been known to get a little too friendly with his female students. Just ... just watch yourself, okay?”

Angel nodded. “Okay.”

“Good. Follow me.” He led her over to the door and peered through the foot of space it had been left open. Sounds of movement came from the hallway and Erik pressed Angel up against the wall to hide them from sight. Their bodies lined up from chest to knee. She spread her legs around one of his and grabbed at his ass, pulling him closer under the guise of hiding him better in their shadow. He smirked down at her for her choice of hand placement and she smiled a cheeky grin back up at him. 

After a minute or so had passed, Erik leaned even closer and checked the hallway. “Clear,” he said and started to pull away. Angel gave his ass one more squeeze and then let him lead her out into the hallway. “That. Was Moira MacTaggert. English teacher and secret party-girl. It’s the secret goal of every male in this school to get her into bed. She crashes our parties enough you’d think someone would have achieved it, but no one has so far.”

“So it’s okay for her to party with underage students, but Shaw’s a creeper?”

“Moira doesn’t trade grades for sex,” Erik snapped. Then, “Sorry, it’s just, he hurt ... my friend once and never paid for it.” He smiled weakly. “Besides, Moira is much hotter.” 

Angel let him drop the subject and instead took him by the hand. “Come on. What else do you have to show me?” 

~~

From there Erik showed her all the ins and outs of Westchester High: how to skip the line in the cafeteria, how to not get caught cutting gym, the lockers of every dealer in school and where to get high on campus. Eventually they ended up on the third floor outside what looked like a janitor’s closet. 

“And lesson thirty-eight, this is the best place to hook up at school.” 

Angel hooked her hand into the front of his shirt and pulled him close to her. “And why would I need to see that?”

He smiled. “Oh, you know, future reference.”

She leaned in further to kiss him, but Erik didn’t notice as he was opening the door to the closet. Turned out it really was a janitor’s closet. It was filled with cleaning supplies and mops and maintenance tools. There seemed like there wouldn’t be room for one person in there, let alone two.

“This is the best place to hook up? Hook up with what? Enough bleach for the rest of your life?”

Erik said nothing and instead got in the closet. He shuffled aside some of the clutter until he could get at the side wall. He felt around the wall for a moment until he found the right spot and pushed. Angel watched astonished as a panel gave way on hinges revealing a secret room. 

“The school’s latest remodel was funded by a donation from Xavier Bio-Med,” Erik explained. “It had it’s advantages. This used to be the a.v. equipment room, now this is the only way in.” He led her into the small room and shut the door behind them. The room was lit with low lamps surrounding a comfy looking couch. An open chest sat on the floor and Angel caught a glimpse of handcuffs among the condoms, lubricants, and booze the box was stuffed with. “There’s a light switch back in the janitor’s closet that controls the lamps in here. If it’s switched on, it means the room is occupied, if not, it’s up for grabs.”

“Whoa. This school is more organized for mid-day sex than my last school was for sports.” 

“Welcome to Westchester,” Erik smirked.

Eventually, Angel would learn the true purpose of this room: Charles and Erik’s volunteers. To be in this room alone meant you were basically offering yourself as their sex toy. More than once it had been used as a pre-emptive measure against their games. If you knew enough to be scared when one of them showed interest, but still wanted to fuck them, this is where you came. 

Other couples used the room of course, but they were all well aware of the camera Charles had set up in there that connected directly to his phone. There was an off-switch in the room, but no one ever used it. Westchester had a shockingly high number of exhibitionists and the knowledge they could be joined by the boys at any moment was an added thrill. 

In time, Angel and Raven would make good use of this room, but for now Erik told her none of this. Instead, he let Angel push him down on the coach and climb on top of him. After a moment of consent seeking eye contact, she bent down started sucking on his neck. She missed the wink he sent over her shoulder at the disguised camera.


	8. Chapter 8

Meanwhile, the real Charles sat in a giant pool of pillows on his bed back at the manor. The picture of decadence, he wore only a red silk robe and was swilling his father’s best scotch around a glass in his right hand. He could procure his own scotch, of course, but somehow it tasted better when it was stolen.

In his other hand he held his phone and watched intently as his boyfriend seduced, or rather was seduced by, a beautiful woman.

He shivered when Erik winked up at him. He knew what that meant: “This is for you, baby. Sure, she’s sexy and utterly fuckable, but this is all for you.”

“I love you, too,” Charles murmured at his screen.

Erik was putting his hands on her now, sliding them up her back and down her thighs. Charles put his scotch down preemptively. When Erik’s hands slid back up and settled on Angel’s ass under her dress and over her panties, Charles reached for his own dick on instinct. 

They were making out quite enthusiastically, all tongue and heat. Angel had one hand in Erik’s hair and the other creeping up Erik’s shirt. They sat up with Angel still in Erik’s lap so that she could pull his shirt off.

At the lovely sight of Erik’s bare skin, Charles started to work himself faster. 

“Whatcha watchin’?” Came Raven’s voice from Charles’ bedroom door. From the look on her face she wasn’t as oblivious as she sounded. She flicked her eyes down to where Charles’ hand grasped his cock and licked her lips as he stroked up slowly. 

“Just a little show I put together,” he said once her eyes were back on his. “Would you like to watch it with me?”

Raven stalked over to the bed, downed the end of his scotch, and crawled in beside her brother. She was wearing one of the little teddies Charles had given her for her last birthday. He bought her so many that she never slept in appropriate sleepwear anymore, and that was just the way he liked it. This one was white and lacy and only just covered her breasts. It was barely long enough to cover her ass. 

She tilted her head to look at Charles’ phone and gasped at what she found there. “God, that’s hot.” She slid beside him and tucked herself under his arm which dislodged his hand from touching himself. She sucked on his earlobe briefly as she wrapped a hand around his cock before turning back to the screen. 

Erik rubbed and cupped Angel’s breasts through her shirt.

Raven lazily stroked her brother’s cock, and admired the sight of Angel’s heaving chest.

Angel ground down on Erik’s lap and made a spectacular noise of pure need.

Charles slid a hand down Raven’s hip and pulled the hem of the teddy up and inch or two to take a peek. As he suspected, her pussy was bare and dripping.

Angel slid off her shirt and made a move toward her bra.

“Charles,” Raven said suddenly. “Does she know?”

Charles ignored her and kept his eyes on the screen. 

“Does Angel know she’s being watched?” Raven demanded. 

“No,” he said softly. “No, she doesn’t.” He turned off the video feed then and flipped to the contacts. He called Erik and put it on speakerphone. “Hello, darling.”

“Sean?”

“Don’t be silly darling, it’s me. And Raven. You see, my sister and I were just watching the most interesting program.”

“Sean, what’s the matter?”

“It’s just got us all hot and bothered.”

“And that’s difficult, Erik,” Raven purred. “We’re not wearing much.”

“What did you take?” 

“You should see Raven. She’s in this little scrap of lace that doesn’t hide a thing, especially not the fact that it’s soaking through.”

“Charles is no better. I’d tell you about this slutty little robe he’s got on, but I’m taking it off him as we speak.”

“Okay, calm down. Where are you?”

“Problem is, darling, we both want to be fucked, but we lack someone who wants to do the fucking.”

“Stay there. I’m coming to get you. Just don’t do anything. You’ll be fine.”

Erik clicked off the connection and Raven and Charles laughed together before settling in to make out and wait. 

~~

“I’m sorry,” Erik said. “It’s my friend ...”

“Overdose?” Angel started pulling her shirt and shoes back on.

“No, nothing so serious. Just ... too much, I guess. I’m sorry.”

“I get it. Don’t be sorry.” She handed him his shirt and pressed a last kiss to his lips. “Another time.”

“Yes.”

He led her back out of the school and to Charles’ Ferrari. He dropped her off at her house, hugged her goodbye with wandering, lingering hands and then tore off to the Xavier estate, breaking every speed limit in town. 

He found Charles and Raven in his boyfriend’s bed. As promised, Charles was naked and Raven had on something white and barely there. They were kissing, slowly and erotically. It took Erik a moment to look away from their faces to take in the rest of the scene. Charles had one hand sunk into her hair, and two fingers in her cunt. Raven was returning the favour with three fingers in Charles. She stroked at his chest with the other hand.

Neither of them looked up when Erik entered the room, just let him watch for a few minutes before Charles said, “Care to join us, darling?”

With a growl, Erik was on the bed in a second, stripping off his clothes and pulling a condom from his pocket as he went. Charles and Raven were on him as he landed, divesting him of any clothing Erik had missed. Erik grabbed his boyfriend by the back of the head and pulled him into a fiercely possessive kiss, surprising no one.

The moment he let Charles go, Erik was rolling on the condom and pinning Raven to the bed. “Ooh, I never get to go first,” she teased. 

Charles laughed in her ear. “I think he may have forgot the part of the plan where he wouldn’t actually get to fuck Angel tonight.” Erik shot him a look. “Oh, come on, darling. You’re craving a woman, I’m not going to be much use to you.” 

Still on top of Raven, Erik grabbed Charles again and kissed him with even more force than the last time. He pulled back and looked him right in the eye. “You will always be enough for me.”

Charles placed his hand on his lover’s face, placatingly. “I know, darling. But you’re allowed your cravings.”

Erik looked back down at Raven. She nodded eagerly. “I like being one of your cravings.” 

She subtly adjusted her hips, letting her legs fall around his body. He took the hint and sunk into her, pushing a groan out of both of them. He stayed there for a moment until Charles whispered into his ear, “Fuck her how you need it.”

Erik paused just long enough to hiss back, “Keep fingering yourself,” then turned his full attentions on Raven. 

He lifted her hips for a better angle and got to work. He thrusted into her skillfully, earning a little noise from her each time. She pulled him down to kiss her and started meeting each of his thrusts with one of her own. 

Beside them, Charles was riveted. He slid two fingers in and out of his ass, but did so absently, enthralled by their bodies entangling with each other. 

Erik slipped a hand between them to play with Raven’s clit. She flailed with the sudden intensity shift and reached out for her brother. Charles obliged and pressed his lips to hers, stroking his free hand through her hair. She came a minute or two later, gasping into Charles’ mouth. 

She barely registered Erik pulling out of her body, but he was already getting rid of the condom before she even started to come down. He moved off of her and on top of Charles. The smaller boy let him remove his hand from between his legs, but shook his head when Erik tried to enter him. Instead, Charles used his hips to flip them over until he straddled Erik, and then sunk down onto his cock himself.

It was Raven’s turn to be riveted as she watched Charles bounce up and down. Erik’s head was thrown back, pretty far gone from Raven’s stimulation. Charles‘ wouldn’t let him come that easily though. Not until he had his fill. 

He teased and tortured Erik for as long as he could stand, but Raven could tell when Charles had had enough. He picked up his pace like he was racing Erik toward the edge. Raven took that as her cue and moved up to sit on Erik’s face. His tongue was in her immediately, just as skilled at this as he was in every every other aspect of sex.

Soon, they were coming, one after another. Charles first, clenching around Erik who keened but kept his cool long enough for Raven to climax. She slid off him and into a pleased puddle on the pillows. Erik finally shoved into Charles as hard as he could and bit down on his neck, coming.

Raven and Charles left him on the bed alone for a few minutes after that. They stood and kissed. Charles noticed she still had the lacy teddy on. It was now soaked through   
with sweat. He took it upon himself to divest her of it and then they both wandered the room naked; Charles to the bathroom to clean himself up, Raven to pour them each a glass of Daddy’s best scotch. When Charles came back, he and Erik each took a glass and reclined on the bed. Raven took Charles’ phone and plugged it into the TV on the wall, bringing up the footage of Erik and Angel. 

“How about the highlight reel?”


	9. Chapter 9

“We’re being watched, Darling.”

“Your favourite pastime.” Erik glanced over his shoulder to see that, sure enough, Angel was standing on the other side of the courtyard with her eyes trained on him. He turned back and swiped a sip of Charles’ macchiato. “Do you think today’s the day?”

“We’ll find out in a moment, here comes our Sean.”

~~~~

Angel was relieved to see “Charles” at lunch the day after their almost not with Sean, but with a shorter brunette boy. Admittedly, this boy was also gorgeous, but after Charles had dashed to Sean’s side last night, Angel had half-expected to find she had lost her chance altogether. 

She started toward the pair, but was stopped by a voice from behind her.

“Leave them alone.”

She turned to find it was Sean who had spoken. She gave him an appraising look up and down. He looked the same as ever: permanently high, but not at all like he had almost overdosed last night. 

“What’s it to you?”

“Look, I’m not happy about it either, but Charles deserves to be happy. I won’t get in the way of that and I won’t let you.”

“What are you talking about?”

Sean pointed, “Charles and Erik. If they’re talking now, then they’ll get back together.” 

Angel looked Charles and his companion again. “No way.” Charles wasn’t just going to run to his ex. Not after last night ... “You’re just trying to get me out of the way.”

Sean rolled his eyes. “Yeah, because that would help my chances with Charles.”

“Excuse me! Listen here you pathetic little dork, just because Charles is a good enough guy to drop everything to take care of your stoned ass, doesn’t mean he’d ever choose you.” She turned back to see Charles watching her and throughly ignoring the other boy. “Besides,” she added, “does that look like they’re getting back together to you?”

She licked her lips at Charles, jerked her head back in invitation, and swung her hips out of the courtyard, resisting the urge to flip off Sean along the way. 

~~~~

Across the courtyard: “I think that’s my cue, Babe.” Erik squeezed Charles’ knee under the table, smirked, and followed Angel back into the school. 

Charles, for his part, just put his head down on the table and waited. Sure enough, a few moments later he felt Sean’s comforting hand on his back. 

“I’m sorry, Charles. I tried to stop her, she wouldn’t listen. Besides, he’s an idiot not to chose you.”

Charles looked up at Sean with sad puppy-dog eyes and a gleam of something hopeful. “Can we ... Can we do something tonight?” 

“Whatever you want.” He nudged Charles in the ribs with a playful elbow. “I’ll bring the weed.”

Charles finally sat up and pulled Sean in close. “I’ll bring the condoms.”


	10. Chapter 10

It was nearing 11:30 that night and Sean was still alone in Shaw’s classroom. Charles had been due almost half an hour ago. 

The scraping sound of the window reopening jerked him out of his revery. He crossed the room to help Charles in, only to find Angel boosting herself through instead. 

“What are you doing here?” he asked, voice filled with distain. 

Angel startled and nearly fell back out of the window.

“Whoa, whoa. Watch it.” Sean caught her arm and pulled her through. Angel tugged her arm away as soon as she managed to stand up straight. “Are you okay?”

“Fine. What are you doing here?”

“I asked you first.”

“Charles asked me to come.”

“Charles ...” Sean sounded out, “asked you to come.”

“That’s what I said.”

Sean couldn’t even begin to fathom why Charles would do such a thing. Short of wanting Sean to help him kill her, Charles by all accounts should never want to see this girl again. 

But that’s when Charles and Erik fell into the room, through the door to the hallway, locked at the lips. 

“Charles!” Sean and Angel yelled at the same time. 

~~~~

Charles and Erik wrenched apart at the interruption, but stayed clung to each other until Charles got a look around his boyfriend’s shoulder. 

“Oh. You invited her.”

“I’m sorry, baby --” 

Charles pushed him away. “She’s the reason you’re here! You didn’t come looking for me, you came here to shag your little girlfriend.”

“I didn’t --”

“Don’t lie to me!”

“Okay, okay. Yes I invited Angel here tonight, but then I saw you and I just -- I love you, baby. Just you.” 

“I should go ...” said Angel. Sean turned to follow her out the window. 

“I think you should fuck her.”

Angel stopped dead and Sean crashed into her back. She shoved him off. “What?!”

Charles turned to her. “You heard me. I think he should fuck you. Get it out of his system.”

“So I’m just supposed fuck him and then let you two run off into the sunset.”

Sean was giving her an imploring look, he had already told her she should let Charles and Erik get back together. She ignored him and looked at Charles who had nothing but challenge in his eyes, and then at the boy she believed to be Charles who seemed concerned about the whole situation. But any doubt she had melted away at the sight of his rumpled clothes and messy hair. She wanted nothing more than to completely dismantle this boy, even if it meant letting his boyfriend be the one to pick up the pieces afterwards. 

“I’m in.”

“What!” said Sean.

Charles looked expectantly at Erik.

“Are you sure?” Erik asked.

“Yes,” said Angel and Charles.

Erik spared her a glance and turned back to his boyfriend. “You just want permission to fuck Sean, don’t you?”

“Gift horse, darling.” He gave Erik a placating pat on the arm. “Sean, I know this isn’t what you expected ...”

“Are you joking? I get laid, you two get back together, and I get to see her naked? This is the best day ever.”

As Sean was talking, Angel was calmly taking off her jacket and folding it over the back of a chair. Then she stripped off her shirt and suddenly all eyes in the room were on her. She dangled it from one finger and said, “Are we going to talk about it, or are we going to do it?” She dropped the shirt on the floor and swayed her hips toward the door. “I’ll be in the teachers lounge.”

It took a moment for the boys to collect their jaws from the ground, so by the time they followed Angel into the hallway, she was no where to be seen. Halfway up the hall, however, was a very tiny piece of red lace. Sean picked the panties up and put them in his pocket, and the three of them rushed towards the teachers lounge on the second floor.

 

~~~~~~~

Charles and Erik held hands on their quest after Angel, a fact that did not go unnoticed by Sean. Although it had only been a few days, avoiding physical contact in public had taken its toll on the couple, used to as they were to constantly being in the other’s space. 

Sean, for his part, was nothing but pleased to seem them affectionate again. He wouldn’t tell them this for years to come, but they had become something of a constant in Sean’s life. An odd little place to look to see that love was real in the world. Seeing them apart, even for a few days had been oddly painful for him. By now Sean was beginning to see that it may have been part of one of their games. He had seen this before with Alex, and various girls in his classes. Still there was that part of him who had been waiting for his turn. He wasn’t going to ruin it now, especially since he knew he had no chance of coming between them. 

When they reached the door to the lounge the hands were dropped. Charles opened it to reveal Angel sitting on one of the couches in her bra and skirt, reading a magazine. “What took you so long,” she asked, turning the page. 

Erik shoved Charles out of the way eagerly. Anyone but Sean might have missed the entirely amused expression that crossed Charles’ face at his boyfriend’s rudeness. When he reached the couch, Erik leaned over Angel, who was still feigning disinterest, and tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. “Didn’t mean to keep you waiting, Angel.”   
She reached up and pulled him in for a kiss. 

Sean let Charles stare hungrily at them for a moment before wrapping his arms around the older boy’s waist from behind. “What do you say we let them have each other once, before we intervene.”

“But what on earth would we do in the mean time?”

“I was thinking I’d get undressed, bend over that table, and then let you tell me.”

“Do it quickly.” Charles was not unversed in sexual cues, and there was nothing unclear about Sean’s desire to be dominated. In future, Charles and Erik (and Angel and Raven, for that matter) would have great fun with Sean’s proclivities, but for now they settled for a lighter play since they hadn’t negotiated kinks yet. 

Meanwhile, on the couch, Erik was down to his underwear and was nipping at the inner curve of Angel’s naked breasts. She pulled down his briefs so his cock sprang out, but he hardly noticed so entranced with her body as he was. He was finally touching the woman he had desired so intensely with the promise of more. She began to stroke him as he slid his hands down her back to unzip her skirt. She shimmied out of it and he grabbed her ass, beginning to pant. With the other hand, he coaxed her thighs apart and felt the wetness between them. A smirk was Erik’s only warning before he found himself on the floor with Angel on top of him. She positioned herself so she straddled one of his legs and began grinding herself on his thigh. 

As promised, Sean was now naked and bent over the round table behind the couch. Charles was still fully dressed, but he was kneeling on a chair and had his tongue and a tip of his finger in Sean’s puckered little hole. The younger boy was moaning and rubbing his erection on the table it was trapped against. 

“Stop squirming,” Charles ordered. Sean didn’t immediately respond so Charles slapped him once, high on his right thigh. Sean squeaked and stopped moving. “Good boy.”

A minute later Sean started squirming again and Charles was forced to do it again. “Do you like that.”

“Yes, Sir.”

“Do you want me to do it again?”

“No, Sir.”

“Then stop squirming.”

Charles was glad to see Sean would tell him his limits.

He felt a hand brush across the back of his neck. He looked up to see Erik standing above him with a couple of condoms and a bottle of lube from the stash they kept in the teachers lounge. Charles smiled at him, innocently like he had his fingers in the cookie jar rather than another man’s ass.

Erik handed him one of the condoms and the lube, then leaned down and kissed his boyfriend on the neck. “Want to watch?”

“Yes.”

Erik stood back up and went to rejoin Angel where she was back on the couch.

“Up,” Charles told Sean, patting the boy on the thigh. Sean did as he was bade, and followed Charles to a chair facing the couch. Charles sat down and put Sean in his lap. He lubed up two of his fingers, sunk them into Sean’s ass, and settled in to watch.

Across from them, Angel had her legs hooked over Erik’s shoulders. He was just teasing her for now, rubbing his condomed dick against her. He reached out just in time to catch the bottle of lube, which Charles had tossed to him. Even with different partners they were in sync with each other. He rubbed some of the lube onto his dick, then, after a nod from Charles, put all of his attention on Angel as he sunk into her. 

“Charles!” she cried out.

“Impressive,” Sean whispered to the real Charles.

“What is?”

“Well, you’re not even touching them, but they’re both going to call out your name when they come.”

Charles had to try very hard not to laugh. “Who said you could speak,” he said instead, but gave Sean’s cock a few strokes as a reward.

“Sorry, Sir.” Sean smiled.

Angel was bucking her hips up to meet Erik’s thrusts. The two of them looked like their own personal earthquake, so frantic were their movements. She reached a hand between them and started rubbing at her clit. 

Charles was fingering Sean quite quickly, brushing his prostate just barely with every stroke. The younger boy could do nothing to stop his own writhing now, and Charles did nothing to reprimand him. 

Angel came first, tightening around Erik who could do nothing but gasp and ride it out. Sean followed her, coating his own stomach with cum. Erik was last, taking his time inside Angel, finally he came moaning into her neck. 

As if by committee, they all looked at Charles who had yet to even get undressed. “Oh don’t worry about me. I have a plan.”

That he did. Directing Sean to get off of him he crossed over to the sink and used the mouthwash the teachers kept there. Then he gestured Erik off the couch, and to Angel to stay where she was. “Get on the couch,” he said aloud to Sean.

Erik came to him then and helped him to undress as they made out slowly. Once Charles was as naked as the rest of them he released Erik and went over to the couch. Angel and Sean seemed to have taken that time to get to know one another as they were making out, Sean throughly enjoying the opportunity to explore Angel’s breasts.

“On your knees, facing her,” Charles ordered. Once he had been obeyed, he climbed onto the couch behind Sean and slid the condom on himself. He winked at Angel over Sean’s shoulder before pushing the boy’s head down so that his ass was in the air and his face landed square between Angel’s legs.

“I like the way you think, Charles” said Angel. After Charles stared at her for a moment she added, “I could hear him,” indicating the boy who was already licking at her like an eager puppy. 

“I’m sorry,” Erik said. 

“You were never broken up were you?”

“No.”

“Okay.”

“Okay?” Erik asked, perplexed. He came closer to her. She grabbed him by the hair and yanked on it a little too hard. 

“Don’t do it again. You want sex? You say, ‘hey Angel, let’s fuck.’ And you bring your hot boyfriend, you got me?”

“Yes, ma’am.”

“Good.” She pulled him in and kissed him hard. “Proceed,” she said to Charles.

“Ready?” Charles asked Sean.

Angel gave out a cry of pleasure. “I think that means yes,” she said once she caught her breathe again.

Charles rubbed the pad of his thumb of Sean’s entrance. “Oh the things I can think of to do to this ass, Sean. We’re going to have a great deal of fun in the future, I believe.” He sunk him thumb inside, and Angel cried out again making Charles come to the conclusion that Sean like his suggestion. 

When he pressed inside, Angel’s cries only got louder. As Sean experienced more pleasure he seemed to express that through the talent of his tongue. 

Once they were finished Angel simply had to ask where Sean had learnt to do that. She only got “A boy’s got to have his secrets” as an answer. 

Around four in the morning they left the school. None of them made it in for class.


End file.
